


Castle Noel

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/F, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Penny's first visit to the Schnee Manor for Christmas leaves her breathless - and concerned.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Castle Noel

Penny knew in her heart that it wasn’t a castle - she had seen enough of the outside world to know that - but when she entered Schnee Manor, it felt like she was in a fairy tale.

She wanted to be happy, wanted to be full of the holiday spirit that so many had talked about - that for the first time she would get to experience for herself - but seeing every painting dedicated exclusively to the Schnee family, their wealth and their prestige made her feel… _out of place._

_Like she didn’t belong._

“Ruby? Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” she asked, gripping Ruby’s hand tightly. “I wouldn’t want to intru-“

Ruby took Penny’s shaking hand, placed it on her heart, and smiled.

“We want you to be here, Penny. Weiss? Loves you.”

She pressed her lips to Penny’s.

“And I love you most of all,” she whispered in Penny’s ear.

Penny felt warm, her circuits sparking as she kissed Ruby.

“Ruby!” a voice exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, leaping into Weiss’s arms.

Weiss frowned.

“Penny?” Weiss said with a look of concern as she held the squirming Ruby, who was puckering her lips in anticipation.

Penny shuddered as she looked towards the former Schnee heiress.

“Aren’t you going to join us? It is Christmas, after all. And you haven’t gotten your present yet,” Weiss said as she slowly came down the stairs.

She too, kissed Penny and smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
